Behind the Facts
by dreamaker13
Summary: Kyu and Kinta are on to a new case and Ryu and Megumi are the culprits. Will Kyu and Kinta be able to find out what's going on before it turns into a tricky web of misunderstanding? RyuxMeg


**A/N:** My first Tantei Gakuen Q fic! So please be light with me. And plus, I'm making this fic without even watching the whole anime. There are some based on the anime and some not. Another thing is that it's a Meg x Ryu fic. So, you have been forewarned. May the force be with you as you read this fic. And please, if you may, leave a review at the end of the chapter. I would really appreciate them. Thanks in advance!

Oh yeah...I do not own Tantei Gakuen Q/Detective School Q. And no, though I wished it to be, Ryu-sama isn't mine either. So there!

(Warning: This fic is rated T (Teen) for mild sexual implications.)

* * *

**Behind The Facts**

by: dreamaker13

* * *

**Speculations and Deductions**

Lately, Kyu had been thinking. Thinking too much actually that he started to doubt the true hard facts in front of him. No, it wasn't school or the cases he handled or the beating of the super human women he experienced with Kinta sometime ago. It weren't any of that. He was a detective. He were used to those things. (Except for the beating though. He thought that was too much.) It was a certain circumstance that he accidentally witnessed in the streets a few days ago which rose his suspicions.

The minute he saw them together, something started nagging at the back of his mind. Though he reasoned to himself that it wasn't possible at all, once he analyzed the facts presented, Kyu realized that their 'predicament' wasn't so impossible after all. He was quiet, she was vibrant. He was much more logical, she was much more practical. They were almost like yin and yang. _Almost._

The young detective thought harder. They had similarities too, yes. They both had an air of mystery around them. Only one much more noticeable than the other.

"Ryu!"

"Hmm?"

Kyu stopped his walking at the sound of the two familiar voices in the distance. Looking around, he saw his two suspects slowly walking towards where he was and quickly hid behind the lamp post. Luckily for Kyu, the lamp post was just a few paces a away from the couple and he could see and hear their conversation.

"'Hmm?'! What do you mean 'hmm'? Don't look at me like that,"

"Looking at you how?"

"Like you're itching to do something," Only a low chuckle was heard as a reply. "Ryu!"

Ryu laughed out loud in, making his pink-haired companion frowning up at him and blushing bright red. "Mou, Ryu. You're as annoying as ever."

"It's nothing, Megumi. You'll see it eventually."

"See what eventually?"

"Nothing. Never mind," This earned him another irritated moan from Megumi. "Mou! Ryu!"

Ryu gave out another laugh. Megumi then stopped and smiled. Ryu looked back when he noticed that Megumi wasn't walking beside him any longer. The purple haired bishounen stared at his companion with a raised brow. "Megumi?"

Megumi only gave him a wider smile and shook her head from side to side. "Iie, betsuni." Ryu frowned as Megumi placed her hands behind her back and walked on, humming with triumph. They kept walking, an awkward but cheery atmosphere around them. It was the next event that stroked Kyu's curiosity.

Ryu started to lag behind which went unnoticed to Megumi, who was still hung over with her secret triumph over Ryu. Kyu squinted, trying to make out what Ryu was doing behind Megumi. He saw Ryu extend his hand then...Kyu suddenly heard a squeak.

Megumi froze. She turned around then scolded, "Ryu!"

The culprit just laughed and walked on, leaving a blushing Megumi. "I told you it was nothing, Megumi."

"Mou. Ryu no hentai!" Another laugh was heard before their conversation was muffled by the distance.

Kyu stood behind the lamp post, frozen in shock. He didn't see exactly what happened but with his brilliant deduction he figured out what had transpired between his two classmates.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There are two hints!" Kyu said holding up two fingers in front of the class. "The first is the position of Ryu before the incident and the second is the reaction Megumi had after the incident."

He was met with silence which, never the less, encouraged him to go on.

"Before Ryu lagged behind, Megumi mentioned something about Ryu looking like he wanted to do something and by the sound of Megumi's annoyed tone, it had something to do with her. After a few moments in their conversation Ryu lagged behind and position himself behind Megumi and if you had been there, you would have noticed that Ryu outstretched his hand diagonally pointing downwards, approximately towards Megumi's backside. Which then leads us to hint number two. When Megumi froze and squeaked, it indicated that she felt the action and her red tinted face told me that what Ryu did was far from innocent," Silence yet again. "Normally, when a girl feels that she had been violated in some way, the instinct triggered is to freeze and scream out which was exactly what Megumi did. When she felt Ryu's hand on her backside, the series of instincts went off one by one. First, the freeze; second, the blush and third, the exclamation."

"But how could you be sure that Ryu really did do that to Megumi. It might have just been an accidental slip of the hand. And we all know how clumsy Megumi could be," Kazuma replied, his tone bored and doubtful.

"Hmm, and Ryu doesn't seem like the guy to do that kind of thing," Kinta contributed, confused and in doubt himself.

"Aa. I didn't believe it myself either. Not until I heard what Megumi said."

"What did she say," Kinta asked.

Kyu kept a serious look on his face, his arms crossed and his eyes closed. Kinta and Kazuma leaned in closer as they waited for Kyu to answer. Finally, Kyu inhaled deeply and said, "'Ryu no hentai.'"

"No way."

"It can't be!"

Kyu gave a curt nod. "Think about it. How many people have Megumi called a hentai?"

There was silence as the two scratched their heads in thought.

"Hmm, there was that man in the beach," Kinta thought.

"And that old geezer on the train," Kazuma added.

Kyu gave out a cough. "My point is that Megumi doesn't call someone a hentai unless they've really done something extreme."

"Like cop a feel," Kinta supplied, finally catching on. Kyu nodded in agreement.

"I still think this is all a big mistake," said Kazuma, placing his cheek on his hand.

"That's what we're going to find out, Kazuma," Kyu said with determination in his voice. "We're going to find out the truth behind all this. Who's with me?"

_Tsuzuku..._

* * *

There it is! The first chapter or prologue or something of my very first Tantei Gakuen Q fic. I've only watched until episode 39 so far so, bear with me if you encounter mistakes in the facts or whatever. But then again, this is 'Behind the Facts'. Anyway, I hope you read and review. Just press the button, say if it's good or bad then post the review. See? Easy!

So, hit GO


End file.
